


Cereal Held Hostage

by oliviawrites (LauraLittlemiss)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cereal, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 17:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11559867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraLittlemiss/pseuds/oliviawrites
Summary: Phil holds Dan's cereal hostage and Dan wins it back (it's a lot better then this summary believe me pls)





	Cereal Held Hostage

Phil was running, he was running as fast as he could, up the stairs and into the office, the cardboard box still held tightly in his arms.

"Phil, I'm home!"

Phil sat down in the office chair, holding the cereal box close to him as he panted.

"Phil, seriously, where are you?" He could hear Dan better now, meaning that he was on the main floor, probably either in or by the living room. "Phil?" Phil could hear him go into the kitchen, probably seeing the mess Phil had left behind. The cupboard had been left open, cereal spilled over the counter, and a note. Phil was bored and figured a goose chase for Dan's cereal, organized by Phil of course, would be fun on the rainy day.

"Phil, why on earth are you holding my cereal hostage? Where are you?"

Phil held the box even tighter in his grip, spinning around lazily in the office chair. He could hear Dan coming up the stairs.

"Phil? Oh there you are." And there was Dan, standing in the doorway to his office. His coat hadn't even been taken off, still splattered with various raindrops from the storm outside. "Did you get the pizza?"

Dan laughed, leaning up against the door frame. "That's it? No hello or explanation as to why my cereal is being held hostage?"

"Nope, my pizza is the only thing I care about."

"Rude." He said it in a mock-offended tone, smiling the smile that fans had captured in thousands of gif-sets over the years. "But really, why is the cereal hostage?"

Phil shrugged. "I was bored."

"So you decided to create a hostage situation?"

"Basically, yeah. But I'm hungry now, so I don't know what to do."

"If you eat my cereal, I swear to God." Phil raised his eyebrow and preceded to open up the box of cereal, slipping his hand in and grabbing a handful. "Don't do it, Phil. You'll regret it." He plopped a few pieces in his mouth, watching Dan carefully, knowing his next movements.

"Okay, that's it!" Dan exclaimed as he lunged forward. Knowing what Dan was going to do, Phil ducked right under him and ran out the room and down the stairs, cereal still clutched to his chest. "Phillip Lester!" Dan said, laughing as he raced after Phil. "You can't run forever!" Phil stuck more cereal in his mouth, running into the living room. "Watch-" He was cut off as he tripped over a leg of one their chairs.

"Phil?" Dan asked, rushing into the room. Tripping over the very same chair leg (why was that chair even there in the first place?), he fell face first on top of Phil, his face landing right on Phil's chest. "Okay Dan, I love you, but that really hurt." Came the choked reply from Phil.

"Sorry." Phil laughed and pushed himself up, Dan rolling off to the side. "Can I have my cereal back?" Phil shook his head.

"You have to earn it. Win it back in a battle of the strengths."

Dan sighed. "You're ridiculous. I hope you know that." Phil laughed, sitting criss-cross on the floor, placing the cereal on the floor behind his back. Dan knew what he had to do to get his cereal back. He probably wouldn't have any regrets, but hey, it's his branding, he his to have regrets. Although, he probably wouldn't want to share this one with the internet.

"Fine. Prepare to be defeated." Dan leaned forward, his knees touching Phil's and placed his lips on his. As Dan worked to deepen the kiss, (and Phil went along with it?) Dan worked himself into Phil's lap. Dan placed a hand on Phil's neck, tongue slipping into Phil's mouth, and grabbed the cereal box from behind Phil using his over hand. For some reason, Dan was enjoying himself and so instead of pulling back and claiming his victory, he dropped the box and let his arm stay by Phil's back. They were still kissing, each boy panting slightly, when Phil decided to pull back. "Um, so, what? Where did that come from?" Dan just pecked him on the lips, grabing the box from behind.

"I won." Phil kissed Dan again, this one lingering longer then the one Dan gave him.

"No, I think I won."


End file.
